An antenna may receive a signal that may be regarded as a plane wave. The polarization of the plane wave may need to be determined in order to perform certain calculations such as estimating the angle of arrival of the signal. According to known techniques of determining polarization, mutually orthogonal polarizations are simultaneously measured. The known techniques, however, are not efficient or cost-effective in certain situations. It is typically desirable to determine polarization in an efficient and cost-effective manner.